The subject invention concerns a package of the kind comprising a bag-like cover and a string-shaped member which is attached to the bottom part of the package and extends through the package interior. The invention also concerns a method of manufacturing said package.
Packages of the kind described above, usually referred to as bulk bags, are previously known and are described for instance in SE No. 412 055 and SE No. 391 695. The packages disclosed in these prior publications consist of two covers, one of which is fitted into the other. The string-shaped member consists of a rope which is passed through a retainer element in the gathered upper part of the outer cover and which is provided with a knot immediately interiorly of the upper gathered part of the cover. The rope forms a U-shaped hook member on the outside of the package and projects and penetrates into the package interior through a further opening in the upper part of the cover and is attached to the bottom of the package. The rope is passed through a retainer element provided at the package bottom and a knot is formed thereon on the bottom face of the retainer element. Along its extension through the package interior the rope is enclosed in a protective hose to prevent liquid from entering into the package interior via the rope and coming into contact with the contents in the bag, as such contents may consist of materials of a kind which are spoiled upon their contact with water, such as is the case with cement, for example. The difficulties experienced in such prior-art packages in obtaining completely water-sealed rope entrances obviously are a considerable drawback.
Another disadvantage found in this prior-art package construction is that it is not adapted to rational and automized production. This is due to the necessity of providing knots on the rope and of providing the package with retainer elements, which elements may be in the form of clamps or smaller ropes. Also the protective hose enclosing the rope makes the adaption of the package to rational manufacturing methods difficult.
The packages manufactured in accordance with the prior-art techniques are lifted by the U-shaped hook member formed by the rope. The lifting force is transferred to the points of attachment of the rope to the package cover, exposing these points to exceptionally high load stress.